


Where it Began

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han has business in Mos Eisley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where it Began

**Author's Note:**

> Set during New Jedi Order

This was not the place he would have chosen to be, had anyone asked him his preference. Certainly he had gained quite a lot since the day he'd killed Greedo and met the ancient relic of a a nearly extinct religion. But those years had seen losses too.

Chewbacca's loss stung the most, even now. It wasn't that he grieved his son any less, but more that Anakin and he had never fully connected the way he had with Chewie.

Still, business was business, and Leia needed his contacts in this seedy cantina. For her, he would face his losses.


End file.
